


Her Dirty Little Secret

by deaddovesgalore



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderswap, POV Female Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddovesgalore/pseuds/deaddovesgalore
Summary: Bitty is actually a girl crossdressing as a boy to keep her hockey scholarship. People find out.A story of blackmail, how Bitty keeps her scholarship when someone finds out, and how an accident can spiral into a nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fill from the omgkinkplease kinkmeme;
> 
> "Bitty is actually a girl crossdressing to get a hockey scholarship.
> 
> Someone finds out and blackmails her, preferably with lots of playing with her small breasts."

She was caught.

In the end, Bitty had thought she wouldn’t be found out because they thought she was gay. They gave her space and some of the less open minded guys on the team gave her a wide berth, while the guys like Ransom, Holster, Shitty and even Jack were friendly enough. They didn’t give her a hard time after she “came out” (was it technically coming out? She had told Shitty she liked boys and he’d just… made his assumptions before she could finish and say she liked girls too) but things didn’t magically get easier either.

She was still lying to the team; the school had “accidentally” mislabeled her as a boy and all of the medical records she had given to the coaches and team doctor said “male.” The had been forged somewhere between getting them from her doctor and sealing them in the envelope to be mailed to Coach Hall and Coach Murray. Her teachers didn’t even know the truth; she looked boyish enough that they explained away her higher voice as “one in four, maybe more” and she felt like all her classmates had basically labeled her a twink.

(Never mind the fact that she worked out and kept up with hockey players in a D1 sport, and never mind the fact that she was damn fast and could skate _circles_ around the other team, never mind the fact that she was fucking _good_ at hockey and had the muscles to prove it.)

The baking didn’t help apparently; Bitty’s love of pies and other sweets and making people happy with them was taken as her being effeminate (which she was, when she wanted to be) but she couldn’t do the “girly” things she actually _wanted_ to do, like wearing cute dresses and skirts when the weather changed.

All Bitty _could_ do was hope that she kept passing for a boy, and hope that in doing so she could keep her scholarship. Samwell was her _dream school_ and she felt like she could be true to herself here. But it was also _expensive_ and they didn’t _have_ a women’s hockey team, just the men’s team, and she had been Captain of her coed team in high school.

The short hair helped, even if she was a bit upset with how she had ended up with it. Gum in her hair had really pissed Bitty off, the little boy had been lucky his mother saved him when Bitty had turned to give him a piece of her mind.

There was also the fact that her breasts were nearly nonexistent. She didn’t have anything to really _flaunt_ and that was also convenient, because it meant she didn’t have to wear any kind of binder. Bitty had never really been glad for her small chest until she showed up at Samwell as Eric Bittle. Her life had been easy.

Too easy.

“...Bittle.”

Bitty had thought she was alone. She had assumed there wasn’t anyone else around and so she had stepped into the shower for once, figuring it would be okay _just this once_. Of course, Jack Zimmermann had walked in at that exact moment, and when Bitty turned around he found out that there was nothing but softness between her legs and her chest protruded out just slightly, enough to be noticeable with her shirt off. Jack was staring at her like all the pieces were falling into place suddenly, and her only chance of exit was cut off by Jack standing between her and the doorway.

“I’m—I can explain—” Bitty stuttered out, but her mouth snapped shut when Jack stalked towards her, his face set in hard lines that promised no mercy.

“You’re a girl,” he practically growled, and Bitty could see something like _anger_ in his eyes. Like this was the worst truth he could have been faced with, like he would have preferred for Bitty to be someone other than who she was, like the fact that he was _threatened_ by the fact that she was a girl.

Bitty tried to stand firm. “Yes, I am. And I play on this team like you or anyone else.”

Jack didn’t reply. His eyes roamed over Bitty’s body a second time, and Bitty felt like she needed to cover up, because those intense blue eyes could see more than just her physical body; they could see her _soul_. And it was laid bare before the one person with the power to ruin her entire life. She could already see it all come crashing down on her.

“You lied.”

It was like a slap in the face. Bitty closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay, because the tone of voice Jack was using was making her upset, and she knew if she cried he’d make it worse for her.

“Please, Jack. This is my _life_ , hockey is everything for me right now,” she whispered.

Jack stared her down. He looked over her _again_ , and when Bitty opened her eyes to see him she saw his gaze firmly on her chest. Her breath hitched in her throat and she bit her lip when he brought a hand up to pass a thumb over one of her nipples. It was already hard from the warm water of the shower, but Jack’s calloused thumb passing over it made a strangled noise pass from Bitty’s mouth.

“I won’t say anything,” Jack finally decided. Bitty’s head snapped up to look at him. Jack was still watching her, his fingers pinching the nipple he had teased. Bitty closed her eyes and tried not to think about the fact that this was happening _with her captain_. “I won’t say anything if you don’t tell anyone.”

It was easy to figure out what Jack meant. Bitty wanted to cry, was pretty sure she already _was_ because she was essentially being blackmailed. Jack’s other hand came up to gently cup her breasts; kneading them gently and squeezing them here and there. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth, not wanting to give Jack anymore satisfaction.

Bitty was surprised when Jack pulled her hand away and pressed her against the wall, his lips finding hers in a hard kiss. Bitty shouted in surprise; when her mouth opened his tongue darted in, briefly. Bitty closed her eyes tightly, telling herself that when Jack was finished she would be let go. But it felt like it was going to go on forever, with Jack kissing her and touching her and crowding her and keeping her trapped.

He was hard against her, she could feel it. Jack brought her hand down to his cock and it was easy to figure out what he wanted from there. Feeling helpless, Bitty wrapped her long, nimble fingers around Jack’s cock and started to pump him in even strokes. She tried not to think about the leg that pushed between her thighs, she tried not to take pleasure in the way Jack had her grinding against him, she tried not to think about the fact that this isn’t what she wanted but she couldn’t call for help without alerting someone else to her secret.

“Jack, please,” she cried, soft, and for a moment Bitty thought he might have a change of heart. Unfortunately, he took the soft plea for something else.

“I’ve got you, Bittle,” he whispered against her mouth, the hand that wasn’t touching her boobs going down to slide past her clit between her lips. Bitty tried squeezing her thighs closed to stop the sudden invasion but Jack’s leg kept hers open. She felt his thick fingers, thicker than hers, push into her and Bitty knew that this was a point of no return.

She cried when Jack pulled on her nipple and curled his fingers just so, the pleasure horrible and too good. He didn’t stop until she was shaking against him from an orgasm, until her head thumped against the shower wall and she was breathing too harsh. He didn’t exactly stop then either, not until she was pushing at his arm to get his fingers out of her. Then, Jack pulled away.

“Meet me at the Haus tonight,” he said.

He disappeared from the shower and Bitty slid down the wall. She didn’t know if he had cum or not, just like she didn’t know if she wanted to subject herself to more harassment just for the sake of staying at Samwell. She considered, briefly, _going home_ , and then having to tell her Momma and Daddy why she was suddenly back in the middle of the semester.

She couldn’t. They wouldn’t get back the money they had contributed to her year and they would be disappointed in her for just leaving. Bitty wouldn’t be able to just tell them _why_ she had left and they would think of her, their only child, as a disappointment and a failure. She didn’t know how she would be able to talk to her mother.

Which was why Bitty found herself at the Haus at eight o’clock that night. She didn’t know why Jack wanted her there (thinking Ransom and Holster and Shitty and Johnson should have been home) until she arrived and found the Haus practically deserted. A note on the cork board said that the other Haus residents were headed to a party. Jack didn’t go to parties, which meant he was alone in the Haus with Bitty.

Bitty herself was frozen in the living room while Jack disappeared upstairs. She didn’t know what to do. Her encounter with Jack in the showers had left her feeling helpless for the first time since she had been shoved into a utility closet and locked in overnight for not being girly enough, according the the cheerleaders that had locked her in. She felt a lot like she was trapped again, only this time the barrier in front of her wasn’t a locked door. It was her college life hanging in the balance.

“Put this on.”

Jack shoved a bag at Bitty. Bitty took it and looked inside, spying lingerie. Her eyes snapped up to Jack while her cheeks colored, but Jack was serious. This wasn’t a joke. This wasn’t a dream. It was all real.

“C-Could I change in the bathroom…?” she asked, feeling small. Jack watched her with scrutiny, before he stepped aside for her to scamper off to the bathroom.

There, Bitty took a deep breath and let herself cry again. She knew Jack would eventually come looking for her to find out why she was taking so long, but for the moment she needed to be able to let out all of her feelings. That meant pulling her shirt over her head and pressing her face into it as she sobbed loudly and unabashed. Everything was going so well until it wasn’t, and now she felt like hiding away forever.

Jack didn’t come find her when ten minutes had passed. Bitty’s eyes were red and puffy as she came out of the bathroom, finding Jack sitting on the couch waiting for her. She had never taken him for the type to like lingerie, but she had also never thought of Jack as the type of guy to blackmail a girl. She was learning quite a bit about Jack today.

“You look nice.”

Bitty felt like it was a bit condescending, especially since she didn’t _feel_ nice. Jack stood up, towering over her easily, and pushed himself into her personal space. All Bitty wanted to do was _run_ , because she deserved better than having to deal with an asshole that would use her the moment he knew a secret about her, but she didn’t, because where would she go?

“Come upstairs,” Jack said, but Bitty felt like it was an order. She didn’t look up at him, kept her head bowed as she followed Jack up the stairs. He led her to his bedroom, even held the door open as she walked through. When it slipped shut with a soft _click_ and Bitty heard the lock turn, she knew this was it.

This was the defining point for the rest of her life. This was her own fault. She shouldn’t have lied; she should have looked for scholarships instead of relying on hockey, even if it was what she had wanted to do more than anything else in the world.

“You look _really_ nice,” Jack said again, with more emphasis. Bitty wished she could take it as a compliment, she wished she wasn’t being objectified to all Hell, she wished Jack had never walked into the locker room showers.

“And you’re really small. I could just.” Jack stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Bitty’s waist and just lifting her up. Bitty tried not to make a noise of surprise, but she couldn’t help it when Jack kissed her again. It was slow this time, like he wanted to be good to her, but Bitty couldn’t trust him anymore.

She didn’t put up a fight when Jack laid her out on the bed. She kept her legs closed but her figure stayed prone, not wanting to do something she would regret. This was for her scholarship, was what Bitty kept telling herself. This was so that she could stay in school.

Still, Bitty had to fight back tears when she felt the shame crawl down her spine when she took pleasure in what Jack was doing to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, the start of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to hell. de-anon'd this.

Bitty wakes up to the weight of an arm around her waist and a head tucked into her neck. The sky is bright and she doesn’t remember falling asleep. It’s not the thing that worries her the most, though. What worries her more than anything is the fact that Jack is obviously  _ awake _ . His breathing isn’t slow and steady, it’s quick, sharp, purposeful. The rest of her senses come back slowly, but Bitty knows why Jack’s awake when she feels something hard against her hip.

The fear is back in droves as soon as she feels it.

“You’re awake,” Jack murmurs, his breath warm against Bitty’s neck.

Bitty doesn’t say anything but a small whimper leaves her throat. She’s awake and she wants to  _ leave _ because wasn’t that fair? Wasn’t taking her virginity enough for Jack? Wasn’t humiliating her and forcing her to feel pleasure by his hand when she didn’t want it  _ enough? _ She thinks it should have been, Bitty thinks her price is paid, but no, no, Jack is sitting up over her again.

“No practice this morning,” he says, staring down at Bitty almost like he’s her  _ boyfriend. _ He isn’t, because a decent fucking boyfriend wouldn’t rape a girl when he found out her secret. “Just us.”

Bitty knows what’s going to happen and she squirms, considers grabbing the nearest object and hitting Jack with it to try to get away.

She doesn’t.

“Sorry about the mess,” Jack apologizes, looking down at the soiled underwear he had made Bitty sleep in. He’s not angry, like he was yesterday when he had fingered Bitty in the showers, but he’s almost tender. It makes Bitty want to cry, because if he were a better person she would have loved to be his girl.

“Jack—” Bitty reaches her hands up to push at Jack’s shoulders, but Jack leans down and kisses her. Like he’s  _ earned _ it.

“I’ll clean you up,” Jack offers against Bitty’s lips.

“No! It’s—” Bitty swallows squirms some more. “It’s fine, I’ll do it.”

She starts to roll over, to try to get from under Jack, but that was her first mistake. When she’s on her stomach, Jack drops himself against her back. He grinds a bit, into her ass, letting her know that he’s not really ready to let Bitty leave just yet.

“We should probably be more gentle with you during practice. But you keep up with Ransom and Holster, so maybe not?” Jack’s fingers trailed over her sides, pushed down to grip Bitty’s hips.

“I don’t need you to be gentle with me,” Bitty snaps, because she couldn’t let Jack treat her like some delicate little flower. Like she hadn’t been holding her own in a D1 sport with large men who liked to push people around and pass around concussions like the collection plate at Sunday service.

“Oh?” Jack’s hips were still grinding into her, his dick slipping down over her wet panties. She can feel him against her and she screws her eyes shut, wanting the arousal she feels to  _ go away _ because it’s unwanted and traitorous.

“Didn’t think you’d like it rough, Bittle.”

Bitty has seconds to prepare herself before Jack’s hand reaches down and pushes the only protection she has against him to the side, sliding into her used cunt in a single stroke. The suddenness forces a surprised gasp from her.

“S—” she wants to tell Jack to stop, please, stop stop  _ stop _ but he gives her no time to speak with his harsh thrusts. She especially felt bad because she can  _ feel _ that he isn’t wearing a condom right now, which is more terrifying than anything else to her. A pregnancy would expose her in  _ seconds _ to  _ everyone _ at Samwell and she wouldn’t be able to tell her mother who put a baby in her. Not when it was the son of  _ Bad Bob, _ one of her mother’s  _ idols. _

Still, the hot shame that dribbled down Bitty’s spine at how amazing it felt to get  _ fucked _ made her bite her lip and take it, because if she felt any kind of pleasure from the coupling it wasn’t nearly as bad as she was making it seem.

Even then, Bitty was glad Jack couldn’t see her face. The silent tears that trailed down her cheeks were easily pressed into the pillow, hidden from her assailant. Bitty didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse that Jack wasn’t the kind of person that was loud and gruff when he fucked; instead he panted and grunted in her ear, letting her know quietly that he was enjoying her when she didn’t want him to.

A sudden pressure she didn’t notice before became very prominent when Jack shifted a bit to change angles. It felt like she had to use the bathroom.

“Jack, please,” Bitty whimpers, “I—I have to  _ go _ —”

Jack groans in her ear. The sick  _ bastard _ fucking knows it. He knew what was going to happen the moment he changed the way he fucked her just the slightest bit and—

_ “Jack!” _ his name falls from her lips like a tree falls in the forest; unheard by any who would care. She feels her bladder releasing like a dam that’s being pumped, almost, with every thrust in that Jack makes forcing more piss from her. The bed grows wet beneath her with it and Jack’s hips stutter before he pulls out and unloads himself across her ass. He collapses on top of her afterwards, his weight crushing Bitty as she tries to breathe.

“Fuck, Bittle,” Jack curses, “I didn’t think you could…”

But he doesn’t finish his sentence. Bitty wants to curl in on herself, to hide away from the world for the rest of her days, but Jack gets up and exposes her to the cool air of the room.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Like she’s some sort of  _ damsel _ Jack picks her up and brings her to the bathroom he shares with Shitty. Bitty can see the door is unlocked and she knows Shitty, Ransom, Holster, and Johnson came back the night before at  _ some  _ point. She doesn’t want to think about Shitty walking in on them as Jack places her in the shower; she doesn’t want to think about what he’ll think when he sees her in soiled lingerie, Jack’s cum leaking off of her.

She’s had enough bad luck for one year, right?

“Pay attention, Bittle,” Jack orders as he undoes the bralette (that was still extremely revealing, since it didn’t hide her pink nipples from Jack). Bitty tried not to look him in the eye, but Jack was determined to pretend this was more than him forcing her back against the wall, like it was a guy and his girl having a bit of fun in the shower, the possibility of someone walking in on them high and exciting.

“Fuck, Bittle,” Jack couldn’t resist when he leaned down enough to latch his lips around one of her nipples. He’d figured out they were sensitive the night before, and Bitty couldn’t help the sudden pitched noise that slipped past her lips at the feeling.

Tears start in her eyes again, as she wonders how her life had gotten so fucked up. She didn’t deserve this. She didn’t. It can’t get any worse.

“Yo, Jackie, you got a fucking puck bunny in there?”

Shitty’s voice confirms it can, though. One of Bitty’s hands comes up and slaps over her mouth, but Jack grabs her wrist as he  _ sucks, _ watching the way Bitty tries to keep her noises down. His eyes are intense as his tongue teases at her nipple until she’s practically sobbing. Between her legs has grown wetter and wetter, until Bitty is practically dripping.

“Jack-o!”

“Yeah, Shits, you could say that,” Jack finally responds. He pulls off of Bitty’s nipple to turn the shower on and pull the shower curtain closed—just as Shitty walks in. Like this is something normal for them, like it isn’t the first time Shitty’s just walked in on Jack fucking someone. Only, it may be the first time Shitty’s walked in on Jack fucking a  _ teammate. _

Jack thinks it’s a fine time to reach down and thumb at her clit. Bitty jerks and tries not to shout.

“Shit, brah, that’s some nice ass lingerie you’ve got lying all over the fucking place,” Shitty says, as he opens the toilet and—yes, he’s using the bathroom.

“Bought it for someone special. Short notice, you know?” Jack replies.

“Jack Laurent, you saucy bastard! That’s why you wouldn’t come to that party last night? I thought you were just brooding or something.” Shitty laughs, sounding genuinely mirthful. He flushes the toilet; Bitty feels the spray run cold for a second. The sudden icy sting against her nipples makes her turn her head into Jack’s neck to try to muffle her sounds.

Shitty still hears regardless.

“Fuck, Jack! Whoever you’ve got in there is  _ vocal _ ,” he groans, and Bitty doesn’t like thinking about Shitty getting off on her noises. He had been her first friend, the first person to embrace her for her (mostly), and she doesn’t want Jack soiling that.

“I know she is,” Jack says. He’s obviously enjoying himself; he rubs over her clit faster and lets his cock slide between her thighs. She presses them together, already knowing what Jack will want, and hopes it’ll be enough to keep him out of her. She doesn’t think she can handle getting fucked again.

“En-fucking-joy, my dude.” Shitty waves, Bitty can see through the curtain, and heads back into his room. The door clicks shut just as Bitty finds herself spasming, Jack’s thumb slowing down until she has to push him away, because every stroke of it has her feeling too sensitive.

“You didn’t want him to hear you, eh?” Jack says, smiling into her hair, Bitty can feel it. She closes her eyes, shakes her head.

_ “Don’t tell anyone,” _ she says, practically pleads, “Just between us. I’ll—I’ll do whatever you want if you just don’t tell anyone.”

Jack seems like he’s contemplating for a second, before he bends Bitty forward a bit and slips right into her used cunt, as if he was made to be inside her. Bitty bites her lip as he takes his pleasure,  _ again, _ only after she’s orgasmed, as if he’s some fucking gentleman. He gets one, two, three strokes before he pulls out to cum over her ass.

“Alright, Bittle. I won’t tell anyone,” he agrees. Bitty almost sighs in relief, but she knows a stipulation is coming. “So long as I’m the only one who can have sex with you. Just mine.”

As if she was having it with anyone else. She’d never been with  _ anyone _ before Jack, and now she never would be. Bitty pretended the water on her lashes was coming from the shower, and not from the tears in her eyes.

“Okay.  _ Deal.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This is only chapter one, and all the major team members (+Lardo) are gonna find out.
> 
> edit: decided to un-anon this work, because i wanted to make it easier for people to remove this work from their searches.


End file.
